Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Ready, Set, Bank! 2003 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:78E4:EE2:2071:19E8-20190604002749
Barney Songs from the Park is a Barney Clip ShowHappy Mad Silly Sad is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 16, 2003. It features two halves that were later split into two episodes. Those episodes are "Everybody's Got Feelings" and "Caring Hearts". Synopsis Love makes Barney's world go 'round, and the huggable dinosaur encourages his friends to express and understand their emotions in healthy ways. From creating masks to decorating a "Friends & Family Tree" with hearts, Barney uses fun songs and games to help his friends get in touch with their feelings. And he reminds them that manners, sharing and taking turns are great ways to show you care about others. It's always a happy day of fun and learning when you spend it with Barney and his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Finally, they go under the sea. Along the way, they meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, Ginger the Dog, duckies, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. . Cast Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 'is a soundtrack with songs from the stage show of the same name. The album was released on CD on September 7, 2004 by Koch Records and HIT Entertainment. ''Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! was the second soundtrack, based on a live show to be released (in English) after Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage but the third soundtrack based on a live show after El Castillo Musical de Barney, the spanish soundtrack to Barney's Musical Castle. Following the release of Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! a spanish language version, titled Barney y su Mundo de Colores, was released in 2006. Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You Trivia * This is the first live show album in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. See Also * Barney y su Mundo de Colores *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Everybody's Got Feelings #I Can See It on Your Face #When I Get Mad #Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? #My Yellow Blankey #Colors Make Me Happy #The Friendship Song #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #Clean Up #I'm Glad I Have a Brother #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #No Matter What the Name #Taking Turns #Being Together #I Love You #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You Full Video :14px;"> that was released on January 7, 2003. It is the sequel to Barney Songsand More Barney Songs. It features clips from Season 7-8 episodes. Plot Barney shares all his favorite moments and times outside in the park and inside the caboose. '''Stories: *The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") *The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Series Cast *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Jamal (Jalil Williams) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (Scene Taken from: "A Fountain of Fun") #When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: "Play It Safe!") #Bubbles (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #By Myself (Scene Taken from: "A Parade of Bikes") #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: "A Parade of Bikes") #The Duckies Do (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #The Little Bird (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #The Little Turtle (Scene Taken from: "This Way In! This Way Out!") #A Big Parade of Costumes (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Scene Taken from: "Play for Exercise!") #Rain, Rain, Go Away (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #Gonna Have a Picnic (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") #Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marks: **The first home video in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. **The tenth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen coming out of the caboose. **Another time Barney doesn't turn to a plush toy in the end. *This is a unique home video because there are absolutely clips from two different episodes that were not even originally aired on "PBS" yet. Those upcoming episodes were "A Fountain of Fun" and "Sharing Is Caring!". *When this video was re-released on DVD on June 15, 2010, a bonus music CD was included with 5 songs "It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day!", "Rain, Rain, Go Away", "The Duckies Do", "By Myself" and "Bubbles". Full Video